


Each Time It Doesn't

by AppleTrees



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AO3不会数中文, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Riding, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTrees/pseuds/AppleTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even missions gone wrong can be aphrodisiacs, as Harry Hart knows very well, even if Merlin would prefer he also apologize in a nonsexual manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Time It Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoldgods (missandei)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theoldgods+%28missandei%29).
  * A translation of [Each Time It Doesn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609315) by [theoldgods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldgods/pseuds/theoldgods). 



> 作者：theoldgods
> 
> 译者：AppleTrees
> 
> 译者的话：请务必读原文！！我没有翻出百分之一的美感。一切不好都是我的错。如果喜欢的话请给原文留KUDOS吧～

星期一，珀西瓦尔在伊拉克的土地上度过令人恐惧的两个小时；而整个星期四亚瑟都没有在总部现身，让梅林一个人在太多人的指令之下。因为这两件事，甚至在星期五到来，还跟着哈利在索维拉出的任务之前，这一周就已经可以见鬼了。  
这应该只是一次侦察（任务），梅林提醒自己，令人惊讶的听天由命，他的心跳听起来特别大声，而那是对痛苦的咕哝声和透过通讯器传来的血肉摩擦声的回应。哈利的坚定的誓言也（与那些声音）一起穿了过来，而那眼睛上的斑斑血迹看起来似乎属于某些毒品贩子，而，对他们来说不幸的是，哈利在考察广场的过程中注意到了一个西部男人身上的某些可疑之处。  
梅林推测着，正好在最后一个毒贩被手表的针击昏之时，哈利，在死亡后两周复生（的人），甚至很高兴事情变得这样有趣。*tits up  
“如果你的伪装稍微好一丁点儿你都不会处在这样的情况之下。”在最后一个毒贩倒下而宁静回来之时评论道。因为哈利开始慢跑过现在空无一人的广场前往撤离点，所以眼镜里所看到的世界开始轻微的抖动，“我看到你试着（穿）那些极端糟糕的暗绿色的卡其布假装你是个真正的摩洛哥人。”

“有什么我穿什么，”哈利说道，他努力的发出声音，颤抖着**，“如果我的伪装很失败，那是因为——”** wavering with exertion  
视觉反馈在哈利小声咒骂时被切断了，而当它又出现时，它是（盯着）地上的。梅林试着旋转角度寻找与个好的角度，此时一种听上去像徒手战斗的声音反馈进来，  
三十秒之后一切又重回平静然后哈里出现了，短暂地，（因为）弯腰捡眼镜出现在屏幕上。“抱歉，梅林。绝对是最后一个了。”  
“Right，是时候在你让我心脏病发作之前离开了，加拉哈德。”。”  
“乐意听从。希望我的伪装还能支撑一段时间。”  
“嗷，加拉哈德，我很抱歉；这次（错误）在我。”当梅林想起来的时候愧疚感戳着他的胃部，“（这）只是一次侦察,所以我想着让一个小兵自己在服装上试试。我不会再犯这种错误了。”  
“撤离点还有多远，再说一遍？”  
现在哈利回到了索维拉的大路上，把自己的步伐放慢成散步一样，与黄昏时前往乡下的人群混在一起，但他的说话声被他的喘息声打断的次数比以往任何一次都要多。梅林皱皱眉头，“市区范围两公里之外。”他再次检查了一下直升机传来的反馈，“它会在指定时间到达目标上方。”  
“很好。”哈利慢慢地走向出口，始终低着头所以梅林不停地看见脚底的土地，“我希望他们带了创口贴。”  
“加拉哈德。”  
“只是一点擦伤——最后一个家伙有一把不错的刀。皮肉之伤，如果你想听的话。”  
“带着你的屁股滚回来，见鬼的巨蟒剧团。”**** Monty Python

 

当梅林听到工作室的门在他身后打开时正好是午夜，而他正在完成与索维拉的一团糟的任务有联系的最后一份报告。

“医务室。Now.”他的目光没有离开屏幕。  
脚步声在躺在他的洞穴地上的电子器件上产生回音，然后一切都重归平静。在一片寂静里，他能感到哈利在深深地注视着他。  
“医务室，”他重复一次，他的打字绝没有动摇。  
“已经去过了，老爷爷。”哈利把自己的下巴搁在梅林头顶，后者试着不让自己为了这样的碰触而放松下来，“尽管最好的护士被关在里面。”** locked up  
梅林审视着面前的人。哈利还是完整的，而他被绷带缠住的地方只是肩膀上的擦伤——梅林仔细看了五六次才放心，那并不引人注目。

“他们做了自己的工作。很好。”他转过身继续打字。  
“你被解散了？”

“直到周日，除非明天外面有人突然脑子出毛病，”哈利低声将话送进梅林的脑海中，“你呢？”  
“这一边的任务没有空闲可言，你知道的。”  
“文书工作。”哈利咕哝了一声，“不管怎样，某个人总可以有一晚休息，对吧？”他轻轻地用手臂环住梅林的肩膀。

“某个人可以用几小时来睡觉。字面意义上的，睡觉。”

哈利的手指按摩着梅林的脖子，“那比喻意义上的呢？”

梅林挣脱出来，“我唯一感兴趣的睡觉（只）包括我的头，一个枕头，和减弱的大脑机制。”  
“听起来挺像比喻意义上的。”

梅林没有用回答补充这句话的内容。与之相反，在他终于点击发送键靠在椅背上之前，他花了五分钟完成任务报告的最后几句话。哈利，靠在相邻的桌沿上，偷偷地溜回来然后开始按摩他的肩膀。  
“你真是个傻瓜（git）。”梅林说着，摘下眼镜按着自己的眼睛。  
“我是你的傻瓜（git）。”哈利的手向南滑动，隔着毛衣和衬衫揉捏他的乳头。梅林颤抖了一下。“而我今天晚上有够多的肾上腺素剂量了；我一点儿都不累。”  
“恭喜。”梅林语调尖刻，词句后没有一点热度，放回眼镜，“这应该是个不需要这么紧张的侦察任务。”

“没有这样的事。”哈利不出声地说，温柔地，对着梅林的下巴，一只手轻拂他的皮带，“所有间谍工作都是这样。不然你觉得为什么间谍们这么擅长蜜罐任务？”

“因为你他妈是一只见鬼的发情动物。”梅林应该对正在拨弄他皮带扣的哈利的手做点什么。但他只是舒展了肢体，“堕落的。”  
“我们确实如此，”哈利提醒他，用一根手指轻轻扫过梅林的拉链，“就算你总是那么枯燥古板。”他用拇指按着那还是十分平整的拉链开口，挨着梅林的脖子喘笑一声。

梅林因此坐正了，更加让自己集中精神，“我很抱歉我不能看着你陷入险境然后欲火中烧。而显然绅士不为把自己的手放到别人的裤子里不好意思。”  
“我很抱歉，梅林，”哈利悄声说到，他的声音藏着梅林可以确定是一声偷笑的东西，“我很抱歉我在一个陌生国度被一群蠢货捅了一刀，你却只能因为担心汗流浃背（但什么也做不了）。”

“现在好点了，”梅林嘟囔着，伸出一只手。哈利握住了它并用手指轻轻摩擦他的手掌。  
“什么能让你感觉好一些？”哈利的声音变得撩人起来，确实，但他的语调下藏着一种全世界所有的玩笑话加起来都隐藏不了的关心，而这才是梅林所回应的，尽管有些不情愿。  
“这是我的台词吧；你才是受伤的那一个。”  
“我因为肾上腺素兴奋着呢，亲爱的。”哈利在梅林的手掌上印下一个吻，后者感觉胃的跳动，“但是今晚你可以扮演我的护士，如果你想的话。”

他们最后到了哈利的床上，哈利的头躺在梅林的大腿上，被一堆来自食物储藏间的碳水化合物包围着。有一些饼干屑落在了床上而且哈利有预谋地留了一串饼干屑的痕迹在梅林的胸膛上，在梅林吃的时候偷笑。

“你绝对因为肾上腺素晕晕乎乎了；这真是一团糟。“梅林说道，用手梳理着哈利的头发。

“你看上去很饿。”哈利举起一块饼干，梅林弯腰用牙从他手里扯了过来，“而且他们停了了本地的烤肉提供。”

“那群混蛋，”梅林对着他的耳朵低语，“难道他们不知道有个中年间谍需要在大半夜的被喂食？”

哈利坐了起来。

“如果你确实想要字面意思上的睡觉——”

梅林用手捂住了他的嘴，顺便将剩下的饼干屑扫到地上。“比起睡觉，我总是会选择你的。”他们再次接吻，梅林用最微弱的力道将牙齿压在哈利的唇上，“你这个讨厌的混蛋。我总是会选择你的。”

哈利在他们亲吻之时微笑，然后变得深入而下流。他的手有一次刷过梅林的皮带，传送第一股甜蜜的震动到梅林的后脑。

“希望我取悦了你，”哈利将话语送入另一个人的唇，“你想怎么要我，护士？”

当哈利隔着裤子抓住他的时候梅林呛了一下。他的阴茎回应了这个动作，当哈利揉搓的时候勃起，“离我越近越好。”

有一些事情比哈利的温热的身躯与他的交错还要好，而梅林抓紧哈利的腰当他们的阴茎接触的时候，哈利开始得很温热，慢慢地磨蹭，他们的髋骨碰在一起，用手按着梅林的胸膛。他们在这样汗津津、气喘吁吁的寂静里继续这样了几分钟，直到梅林让他的手滑下哈利的臀部，揉弄着，引起了一连串脏话。

“对不起，”梅林在两次挤压中悄声说，在梅林脖子上印下一个吻，“巨蟒剧团可能太过了，在这样的情况下。”

梅林大笑，喘息着，拽着哈利的衬衫，“如果你让我检查一下你那见鬼的伤口我就原谅你。”

哈利坐起身来所以他可以得体地脱下衣服，展示出他那贴了一块明信片大小的创口贴的左肩。梅林发出啧啧声并且开始了他所知道的最色情的检查。一只手的手指离开了绷带而另一只手在哈利不着寸缕的胸腹上来回抚摸。哈利在他的触碰下扭动，阴茎欢快地跳了一下。

“一切就绪了？”哈利问道。

“我真希望我需要检查的每一块器件都像你一样温暖又心甘情愿。”梅林将他的手放在哈利的皮带上，用几个快速的动作将它解开并且丢在一边。他继续试着解开哈利裤子的拉链，“哪怕是这样的扭动，在这么漂亮的模特上也是可以接受的。”

哈利的嘴巴张开着，一半在喘气，而另一半则是梅林非常喜欢的呻吟，他的臀部抬起着，足够让梅林能把他的外裤和内裤一起脱掉。他的阴茎充血，直指他的腹部，前液在龟头处闪闪发亮，然后梅林弯下腰，将顶端含进嘴里。

“上帝啊，梅林，请别——”哈利放在他头上的手湿漉漉的，“求你了，你知道我在二十秒之内就会——啊——”梅林舔舔，让他的舌头逗弄着龟头底部，“不是像这样，求你——”

梅林离开了，允许他自己在看向哈利的眼睛前最后尝一口，“那你想怎么射，甜蜜的小混蛋？”

哈利颤抖着。“我想要骑你。”

“操。”梅林没有拒绝哈利将他推回床的动作，“至少让我脱下——”

“不，我想要——”哈利吞了一口口水，“——我想要你只露出你的阴茎来操我。剩下的部分都穿着衣服。”

“我的老天爷啊。”梅林的阴茎因此肿胀得更加厉害，终于向自己拉链底下的硬物伸出手去。这压力使他躺在在床上扭着，“好吧，去拿润滑剂。”

哈利遵守了，用梅林觉得无疑太长的时间快速翻着床头柜，他的臀部暴露在空气中。当他带着一个打开的瓶子出现并且一只手已经涂了一层的时候；他遇上了梅林的目光并且在刺入一根手指前咧嘴笑了一下。

“妈的，哈利，别把你自己搞死了。”只是看梅林的喉咙就干了；他伸出手去把哈利拽过来，在这过程中把润滑剂涂在另一只手上。哈利在基本上过去六周里都是把他的阴茎塞进梅林的屁股里，而梅林想着，短暂地，（想着）他有多希望哈利的屁股现在立刻就能为这种事准备好，在哈利从他身上滑落之前，

“不想要润滑剂流得到处都是；这些衣服都蛮好的呢。”他对梅林上挑的眉毛做出解释，在小穴中加了第二根手指，因为这带着刺痛的愉悦闭上了眼睛。然后他继续说道，令人惊讶地带着犹豫，“Get your self out？”

 

“整个晚上都是自助啊。”梅林轻声抱怨着，拉开他的拉链并把外裤和内裤脱到膝盖。哈利现在在注视着他，将两根手指缓慢但高效率地进出自己的小穴；梅林伸出手去拿装润滑剂的瓶子，倒出来，用自己的手捂暖，然后，没有打断眼神的接触地，开始了涂抹自己的阴茎使它变得光滑（slick up）。

“真漂亮，”他在梅林往龟头上这么做时候喃喃道，“我的最爱。”

“我真他妈希望如此。”梅林回答道，但他一边说一边咧开嘴笑了，他的下肢充血得让除了微笑和抚摸之外的一切都越来越不可能做到。哈利，以及那些塞在他自己的屁股里的他自己的手指，是一道绝妙的风景线，他缓慢地开始上下移动，头发散落在前额上，他的裸体在昏暗的光下闪闪发亮。梅林的阴茎在他继续观看时不安地跳动，终于他停下了手里的动作，“你准备好了就来。”

接下来的两分钟——看着哈利在慢慢的跪着爬向梅林之前用自己的手指操自己， 带着对一个五十岁男人来说实在太过了的优雅，大腿分开跨在他放了一只手在上面的梅林的阴茎上。 “准备。”他低语，倾身吻梅林，屁股高高抬起摆正了位置。他们的嘴一起动着，下流地，甜蜜地，在梅林感到自己的龟头进入哈利的穴口时他的心跳加速了。

“操，太棒了——”  
整件事都发生的慢而美妙，哈利一厘米一厘米地将他吞入，扬起头将他的脖颈暴露在梅林前，大腿因为尽力优雅地向下移动到梅林的阴茎上轻微的颤动。哈利为了控制自己不去反击紧紧地握住拳头抓住了床单；他偶尔喘着粗气，而每次他吸气时都让梅林的阴茎抖动。梅林发现他在含糊不清地安慰他。

“你操他妈的跟这一样棒，哈利，操，你怎么能这么好？”在他的毛衣和衬衫之下，他可以感到汗水从他的腋窝里渗出，而他知道他的脸色快接近一颗番茄了。“你可以把身体弯成这个样子，他妈的，你比一个二十岁的小年轻还苗条，你真是——操。”

他的两球在哈利终于吞进全部后碰到了他的臀肉。有那么一瞬间梅林无法呼吸了；那么柔韧的美丽的裸露着的人在他的面前，在他流汗咕哝穿得衣服还是太多时，足够让他晕头转向了。在哈利开始动作前梅林刚刚找回自己的呼吸，向上再往下，以及尽管梅林试着定住自己，让哈利来控制一切，他的胯却向前顶着作为回应。

“操，梅林。”哈利呻吟着这句话，而梅林真的闭上了一会儿眼睛，知道他发现他绝对不想错过哈利骑在他阴茎之上的任何一刻。“你他妈太棒了，又粗又厚，太他妈完美了，老天啊。”

从这个角度梅林只能用手环住哈利的腰肢；他陶醉在他手下汗津津的皮肤上，在每一个凹陷和每一个突起处。他用自己的手指揉擦着哈利的臀部，俩人一起挺动，心里默数着‘一、二’的拍子，他的臀飞速起伏，哈利先往上再往下。没过多久他们两个就同步了，然后一切都变快了；他的胯起伏得更快，哈利的大腿动得更狠，他的手更深地掐入哈利的臀肉里。

“大腿痛，”哈利咕哝着，将汗水从额头上摇落，“作为一个训练，你比…半个索维拉都要厉害。”

“我会…准备好你的退休文件的，”梅林反驳道，而哈利在他身上笑的样子，当他接受他的阴茎之时胯骨的移动，（这一切）都让梅林感到喉头发紧。  
“先给你自己准备吧。什么都要我做——”  
“你叫我（这么让你做）的，你个傻瓜。”  
哈利的笑得意又顽皮；他弯下身躯，在若隐若现的灯光下给他的伤疤新且旧的转变，然后梅林眨了两次，三次眼睛，因为他的眼里充满水分，同他所记得的一样，同往常一样，（为了）他可能已失去的那些，（为了）他极有可能因为哈利再次出任务而失去的下一次。

“没事，love，”哈利低下头用明亮的眼睛看着他，但他的脸色变得有些沮丧，他的笑容参杂了苦意，“我就在这里。”

梅林的指尖掐入哈利的臀肉，在才开始的时候，然后往前直到一只手抓住哈利的阴茎。哈利诅咒着拱起身，有点太高了差点离开了梅林的阴茎。用松松的手活儿定住他的臀部有点难，但荷尔蒙无疑是个有用的指导；梅林做了个长长地活塞运动，和一个一样长的抚摸，在他感到自己的高潮要来临时加快了速度。

哈利伸出一只手捧住梅林的两球，在指尖把玩着，结果这就是了，缓慢但是稳稳的快感，当高潮炸开时，在梅林的视域边缘留下一圈白色。哈利在他高潮后的余韵里一直安抚着他，直到梅林温柔地将他的手撤开，穿过他的因愉悦而沉重的眼皮，把自己的手放在哈利的阴茎上，一只轻轻把弄着茎干，另一只抚摸着头部。

“这就可以了，”他在哈利开始颤抖时低语，“轮到你了，傻瓜。你真是他妈的棒，你知道吗？我从没见你这么美丽过，（像个）见鬼的天神一样在我上头，太美丽。”

二十秒后哈利在梅林手里高潮了，精液把他俩都射得白白的。梅林在他射精抖动时一直握着他，然后把他黏糊糊的手放在了哈利的那一边，在他从高潮恢复过来的过程中环抱住他的肋骨处。  
“Yeah？”梅林问他，当哈利睁开眼睛时。  
“Yes。再等一会儿？”

梅林几乎没有确认地点头，在哈利滑下他，起身回来时胸膛上紧贴着一条湿的法兰绒毛巾。

“抱歉，射在我身上并不是最佳选择，”他说，让自己陷入梅林边上的床垫里，“不过，比在你衬衫上要好一些。”  
“这正是我所考虑的，”梅林承认道，尽情享受着哈利用毛衣擦拭他的阴茎的动作，“简直不敢相信你他妈在我还穿着衣服时骑了我。”

哈利印了一个吻在他的肚脐上，“我喜欢你穿着毛衣。而且这个感觉起来特别…堕落，被一个穿着衣服的男人操。”

“你真是个天杀的醉汉**。过来。”梅林用他能想到的最深情的方式亲吻他，在哈利隔着毛衣揉他的胸时短促地笑了。

“我受伤了，”哈利终于说道，打断了这个吻，“我需要睡觉。”他坐起身来，抓住梅林毛衣的下摆，“跟我一起裸着呗？”

他们一起把梅林的衣物脱光；哈利柔软的床单在他光裸的皮肤上感觉甚至更好，（这是）梅林所想到的，在哈利设定闹钟，关上灯，并用另一床薄被盖住他们两个之时。

“很好，今时今日一条这么贵的床单也应该有点用了。”哈利在黑暗之中蜷缩在梅林的那一边，头靠在后者的胸膛上休息。梅林的手指，一如既往地，给哈利顺着毛，温柔地梳着，按摩着他的头皮。“就算只是在没东西裹着的睾丸上感觉很好。”

“没有比这更好的用处了。”梅林将一只手放在哈利的绷带上，感觉到哈利仍在他的触摸下，

“感谢上帝你还能享受这个。”

“没错，”哈利咕哝着，抬起他的脑袋，我今天就没有感到过恐惧；这个行动仓促简单，而且我还有你在连线的另一边。”梅林的胃因为这些话搅在了一起，“而且就是这就是结束了，这也会是死亡的最佳方式，有你（的声音）一直在我耳边。但是，就像早一点的时候，我看到你在离我很远的地方很寂寞的样子，没有我了很急切的样子，而那真的是最痛苦的事了，然后我就觉得如果在我已经知道我不去在乎自己的生命会摧毁你的话还这样，我他妈就是个见鬼的蠢货。”

“不，”梅林用环住哈利，“不，你这个傻瓜；如果这就是怎么结束的，那么我会和你一起（死亡）。而每次事情走向不是这样时，都会比前一次要好。”他吻了一下哈利的额头，一个毫无必要的动作却让他心潮起伏，“快睡觉，你个残废。爱你。”  
“爱你，”哈利同意道，打着哈欠，把头移动到自己的枕头上，然后用自己的手指缠住梅林的，“爱你。”


End file.
